Vixen (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Heroes *Team Vixen **The Animal Masters ***Mari McCabe (aka Vixen) (Team Leader) ***Michael "Mike" Maxwell (aka B'wana Beast) ***Animal Man ***Tabu ***Tristess (aka Medicine Woman) **Freedom Beast **Alexia Santos (aka Animal Girl) **Ya'Wara **Rima (aka Jungle Girl) **Cynthia "Cindy" Reynolds (aka Gypsy) Villains *Anansi *Kuasa Jones (aka Water Witch) *Mustapha Maksai (aka The Ox; General Maksai) *Aku Kwesi (aka Zombie King; General Kwesi; Benatu Eshu) *Stan Ray (aka Spiderbite) *Antagon *Carlton Cerebrus (aka Admiral Cerberus) *Hamid Ali (aka Immortal One) (archenemy of B'Wana Beast & Tabu) *Buck Samson (aka Metaman) *Ani-Men: **Rexford "Rex" Rogan (aka Maximus Rex) (Lion Man) **Irena "Reena" Rogan (Pantheress Woman) **Rowl (Wolf Man) **Snake Man **Bird Man **Horn (Rhinoceros Man) **Gargantus (Whale Man) **Scorpion Man **Lizard Man **Dr. Lovecraft *Eliza (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Akando (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Malcolm Tandy (aka Crowbar) (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Vanessa Kingsbury (aka Shrike) (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Starshrike *Geoffrey Thibodeux (aka Black Mass) *Mahayogi (archenemy of Gypsy & Maya) *Mohammed Ibn Bornu *The Druid *Aryan Brigade: **Backlash **Blind Faith (archenemy of Gypsy) **Golden Eagle (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) **Heatmonger (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) **Iron Cross **Bonehead **Luftwaffe **Rebel *Death Angel *Gunshot *Anthony Ivo (aka Professor Ivo) *Amazo *The Shaggy Man (archenemy of Ya'Wara) *Jean-Louis Droo (aka Houngan) *June Mordeth-Reynolds (aka Mistress Mordeth) (archenemy of Gypsy; Mother of Gypsy) *Rupture Former Villains *Tabu (Reformed due to Vixen's intervention) *Seneca (Reformed due to Medicine Women's intervention) *Chandi Gupta (aka Maya) (Reformed due to Gypsy's intervention) *Xavier Cujo (deceased) Enemies of Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) *Mallus (aka Malice) Allies *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (Grandmother of Vixen) *Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) (Biological Mother of Vixen) *The Original Animal Masters **Stone (aka Medicine Man) (Team Leader) **Arum **Krate **Rainbow **Tantoluwa (Ancestor of Vixen) *Seneca (protege of Medicine Woman) *Edward Joshua Quiller Reynolds (aka Breacher) (Father of Gypsy) *Chandi Gupta (aka Maya) (protege of Gypsy) *The Justice League *Team Flash *David Zavimbe (aka Batwing) Other Characters *Rotimi Ajibade-Akinwande (Biological Father of Vixen) (deceased) *Dr. Lena Vargas *Professor Adam Macalester Future Generation Heroes *Efi Patricia Maxwell (aka Gazelle) (Daughter of Vixen & B'wana Beast) *Maxine "Maxie" Baker (aka Little Wing) (Daughter of Animal Man) *Clifford "Cliff" Baker (Daughter of Animal Man) Villains *Sarah Shapiro (aka Professor Shapiro) (Daughter of Professor Ivo) *Professor Ivo, Jr. (Son of Professor Ivo) *Franklin Reginald Meyer Halloran (aka Kid Amazo) ("Son" of Amazo) Allies Locations *United States of America **Detroit, Michigan (Vixen's home city, under her protection) **New York City, New York *Zambesi (geographically bordered by Nigeria, Benin, Togo, & Ghana) **M'Changa Province (Home of the Savanna Tribe, including the Akinwandes, Protectors of the Spirit Totem) **N'Klara Province (Home of the River Tribe, Protectors of the Water Totem) **T'Phika Province (Home of the Mountain Tribe, Protectors of the Air Totem) **P'Shonda Province (Home of the Jungle Tribe, Protectors of the Earth Totem) **W'Tanka Province (Home of the Merchant/Artisan Tribe, Protectors of the Fire Totem) **D'Mulla Province (Home of the Desert Tribe, Protectors of the Death Totem) Events Vixen & Wonder Woman vs. Cheetah Vixen & The Flash vs. Gorilla Grod Vixen & Wonder Woman vs. Circe Category:Earth-515